wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cult Of Tom
The Cult Of Tom is the tenth episode of Series 3 of CBBC's show Wolfblood. Summary Tom is out of control, so Rhydian, Shannon and Jana turn to Segolia for help. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD At the beginning of the episode Tom is enjoying his new Wolfblood's power by climbing on the top of the roof and doing acrobatic stances in front of the other students, while Rhydian, Jana and Shannon look at him worried by his behaviour; finally Mr. Jeffries arrives and asks him to leave the roof but Tom disobeys, however he suddenly starts to hear a whistle and to fell disoriented. Later in Mr. Jeffries office he says to Tom that this time he won't be expelled because of the exams being near but he has to give up his new behaviour and will spend the afternoon in detention. Once outside the office he meet Rhydian, who want to have a talk with him about his new power and how they make him believe he can do anything, but Tom accuse him of being jealous, since now he has the same power of a wolfblood without its limits, and to have always thought of him more as a helper than a true friend. As he leaves, Rhydian talks with Jana and Shannon about what they can do, because they don't even know what the serum that Tom used was, and since neither Dacia nor Dr. Whitewood have answered their calls, Rhydian decides to go to Segolia with Jana while Shannon will stay at school to keep an eye on Tom. While Rhydian and Jana travel to Segolia, things start to get worse as Tom feels dizzy during French lesson and has to leave the classroom followed by Shannon, who is worried by these symptoms, but as she offers her help to him he answers her harshly and ignores her advice to not go to the Kafè as he had planned with Kay, then leaves her alone. In the meanwhile Rhydian and Jana are at Segolia but can't find Dr. Whitewood, until she arrives outside the building driving a car and reproaches them for asking for her at Segolia, then she askes about what's wrong and leaves with them. Though Victoria Sweeney has captured it all on her tablet through security camera and that is why Whitewood gets annoyed. They reach Shannon at the Kafè and they enter to try to convince Tom to follow them, but even if his symptoms seems to have grown worse he refuses; to convice them he startes to dance with Kay on the table, but then he loses the grip as they're spinning and throws her away by accident. Shocked by what happened Tom rushes outside followed by the others that try to calm him down, but he avoids them and as he tries to escape almost clashes against Mr Jeffries, who was looking for him since he wasn't in detention, who glimpses that his eyes have turned yellow before Tom runs away to the woods. He keeps running followed by the others but then he collapses and falls down, so they have to bring him to Maddy's house where Alex Kincaid joins them and brings a cure he developed; however after he gave it to Tom he has a bad reaction to it and get worse, until Shannon asks to Ceri to try to use Wofblood's medicine to help him out, since he still has some Wolfblood's DNA. Once she has used the cures everyone but Shannon leave Tom alone waiting for the results; left alone with him, she says he acted as an idiot, but since he is her idiot he has to get better for her; she has just ended to speak when Tom whispers that he was awake by enough time to hear out some of her speech. After Alex and Whitewood have left, Tom joins Shannon, Jana and Rhydian in the living room but he's soon left alone with Shannon; after few moments of embarassed silence Shannon tries to explain herself, but Tom says he understand she didn't really mean what she said since she was worried about him, so they quit talking about it. Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Category:Wolfblood